Today, in addition to static dividers, so-called dynamic frequency dividers are used for dividing high frequencies. A dynamic frequency divider is, for example, described in the publication "Philips technische Rundschau" 38, No. 2, 1979, Pages 47-62, in particular, Page 59. This dynamic frequency divider comprises a mixer stage serving to mix signals whose frequencies differ by the factor 2. The output signal of the mixer is amplified by an amplifier which only amplifies the basic frequency of the output signal. This is achieved with an amplifier with low-pass effect or with an amplifier followed by a low-pass filter. The amplified signal with the basic frequency is fed back to the mixer stage, thus creating a closed circuit.